


Stars Around Her

by garfieldfan420



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Divorce eventually, F/F, F/M, Happy wlw eventually, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Original Female Character - Freeform, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Unhappy marriage, Will didn't really do anything to deserve this but that's how life goes bud, bc it's what we deserve, me???? writing something serious??? maybe, might change the title, no beta we die like men, will prob be long n slow oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldfan420/pseuds/garfieldfan420
Summary: Emily introduces her new girlfriend to the team and they readily accept her as a part of the family. JJ is having trouble but she can't explain why. Things only get worse when JJ and Will decide to have another baby and JJ weighs the differences with this current pregnancy and her first one.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

When JJ opened her eyes her phone was ringing. She took a moment to survey her surroundings. She was alone, in her dark living room. She had been sleeping on the couch. The TV was off but she was sure she had fallen asleep to it. The blanket that usually was on the very edge of her bed was draped carefully over her, a pillow placed under her head. Will. She picked up her phone, smiling from the thought of Will tucking her in. Her mom was calling her.  
“Hey mom.” She said simply as she placed the phone against her ear. She let herself fall back down onto the cool leather couch.  
“Oh Jennifer, I’m so glad I caught you before you went to bed.” Her mother began, jumping into some story about an old classmate of JJ’s that she had run into at the grocery store.  
“I’m sorry mom. Did you call me to tell me this story or was there something else?” JJ interrupted her.  
“Yes actually I wanted to talk to you about Will’s birthday. It’s soon right? I wanted to fly in and celebrate with you guys and see my grandkid again.” She only seemed slightly hurt by the interruption.  
“I don’t think we are going to celebrate,” JJ placed the back of her hand over her closed eyes repressing her urge to sigh. She had already explained all of this to her mom. “It’s likely I’ll be on a case and that he’ll be on duty that day.” JJ heard her mom stirring for a bit before answering.  
“That’s nonsense! Everybody deserves to be celebrated on their birthday. I’ll fly in and I’ll be there next Monday. Is your guest room set up? Or should I book a hotel? I don’t want to intrude.” JJ stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.  
“The guest room would be fine mom. I love you but I’m going to go to bed now, okay?” JJ sat up on the couch and began to gather the blanket and pillow into her arms.  
“Oh it’ll be so good to see you again. I love you too, Jenny.” The soft click of her mother hanging up on her elicited a loud sigh. She walked into her and Will’s room and dumped the blanket on a chair in the corner of the room. She climbed into bed next to Will who wasn’t quite asleep yet. He turned to face his wife and smiled at her sleepily.  
“Why hello there darlin’,” He chucked a bit and reached his hand out to pull JJ in. “Did you have a nice nap?” JJ let herself be pulled to Will’s chest for a moment before pulling her face away to look up at him.  
“My mom is coming to visit for your birthday. I tried to tell her that we’ll both be busy but she insisted.” JJ could see Will smile in the dark. “That’ll be fun Henry would love to see her.” Will lifted his hand up to stroke JJ’s hair. Neither of them said anything else as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ was sitting at her desk staring at the massive pile of paperwork that she didn’t want to start working on. She laid her head in her hand and tried to make it go away through the power of her hatred. There was a slight knock on the side of her cubicle and she looked up to see a very excited Penelope Garcia, slightly rocking back and forth on her heels. JJ spun her chair around dramatically. Penelope was smiling like she knew a secret, her eyebrows hiked up and her eyes wide. 

“Whatcha got for me Garcia?” JJ put her hands on her knees and leaned forward to show interest. Garcia put a bit more bounce into her rocking. 

“Emily just told me something and I’m not supposed to tell you but…” Garcia raised one eyebrow even further up somehow. JJ shrugged to show that she had no clue what Garcia wanted from her. “If you push it out of me I can’t stop you. It was bound to happen, she knew who she was telling.” JJ joined Garcia in smiling. 

“Alright, I’m curious what did she tell you?” JJ chuckled a bit at Garcia’s bouncing. 

“So you know that woman that Emily went on a date with after our last case in Virginia?” JJ’s smile dropped without her knowing and she didn’t like that she was getting this information through a third party. 

“No? I don’t think she mentioned it.” Emily had come out to them a while back while at a dinner at Rossi’s. The dinner was lovely and it actually was only a few months before JJ and Will’s wedding in the very same backyard. Great things happened in Rossi’s backyard. Garcia noticed the shift in tone and stopped bouncing. 

“Oh,” Garcia paused. “Well they are getting kinda serious and Emily was talking about having a dinner party at her place and inviting all of us to meet her.” Garcia picked her mood back up quickly. She finished her sentence with jazz hands and an excited smile. JJ faked excitement. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met one of Emily’s girlfriends. She always hides them from us.” JJ leaned back in her chair and Garcia nodded energetically. 

“She’s gotta be something special.” She mused, abandoning JJ to spread the news around. JJ watched as she approached Derek’s desk and did her same bouncing routine. They talked for a little bit about Emily but then she saw their conversation shift into some flirting and talking about Garcia’s day as she sat on his desk. JJ returned her attention to her paperwork. She’d never say this out loud, but PDA sometimes made her queasy.

JJ left her desk after a while to get a cup of coffee. She didn't really want the coffee as much as she wanted the excuse to be away from her desk. Leaving her work allowed her to think, however, and she was not pleased with her thoughts. Why did Emily not tell her that she was dating someone? Especially a girl that they had met on a case? Was she a local cop? Was she a detective? Did she work at the FBI? Was she someone that they talked to as a suspect? A victim? Knowing nothing about this woman made her seethe. Why didn't Emily tell her? Does the girlfriend even know about them? About JJ? God, it was such a dumb thing to be angry about and yet here she was glaring down the coffee machine, her hands balled into fists on the counter. She heard the gentle click of footsteps and looked up to see Spencer. He had his bag over his shoulder, he was clutching the strap with his bony hand. His other hand was in his sweater pocket. He was slouching more than usual and one of his feet was further back like he had been frozen in time by the sight of JJ. JJ’s expression softened, she relaxed her tense muscles and shook her hands a bit when they dropped to her side. 

“Hi Spence.” She smiled like she smiled at her kids when they showed her terrible kid artwork that she would hang up on the fridge with pride. 

“I was just about to leave. I came in here to say goodbye.” Spencer stepped forward again, carefully, like he wasn't quite sure what would happen. 

“Already? It’s only 1:00 don’t you have more to do?” She lifted her wrist to check the time but realized that she was not in fact wearing a watch. She instead pulled her phone out to look at the time. It was 1:23pm. Spencer shook his head slightly. 

“I just had some paperwork and I finished it early. Hotch told me to go home.” Spencer tapped his fingertips on the canvas strap of his tote bag. JJ smiled and grabbed the coffee pot out of the machine. She filled her mug up and turned her attention back to Spencer. 

“Good you should go home and get some rest. It'll be good for you. I’ll walk out with you.” She smiled and started to walk out the door. Spencer followed and started to tell her about a new book he was reading. She smiled and nodded as she half listened to him. She walked him all the way to the elevator where she waved him a goodbye and turned on her heels and wandered back to her desk. She finished her work around 3:30 and began to look through new cases. She looked at new cases, setting aside files she thought they could help with. She said goodbye to her coworkers one by one as they all left the office. She stayed until 8:00. She packed up her things and looked up at Hotch’s still occupied office. She walked up the stairs and slightly knocked on the door. He looked up from his desk and nodded in response to her knock. She entered the room. 

“It’s just you and me here again sir.” He looked up at his wall clock for the first time in hours, probably. He sighed and brought a hand up to his temple. “Would you walk me to my car?” She asked knowing that the only thing stronger than Hotch’s work ethic is his need to protect his team. 

“Yes. I can.” Hotch started picking up all his stuff and carefully packing everything he needed away into his briefcase. JJ watched patiently as he did this. When he was done he wordlessly turned back to face JJ. He waited for her to exit the open door before he did. He quickly closed the door and locked it, checking three times to make sure it was closed. Then he and JJ walked in silence to the parking garage. 


	3. Chapter 3

JJ was tapping her hands along to a song she didn’t know on the radio. She was on her way to pick her mom up from the airport and was running a bit later than she would have wanted. Her mom was for sure going to complain about it. JJ could pretend to be upset with her mother but she knew that as soon as she saw her standing at the airport pick up with her neck pillow and bright pink suitcase that all the frustration would melt away. It would come back in a flood soon after but in that moment it would all be gone. When she finally pulled into the airport pickup zone she saw her mother looking around for her, phone in hand. JJ called her mom and put the phone on speaker. 

“Hey mom I’m here. I see you.” JJ spoke into the phone as soon as her mom picked up. She watched as her mom started to look around more frantically. 

“I can’t see you honey where are you?” JJ’s mom looked everywhere but the correct car. 

“I’m behind the blue pickup. My car is black.” JJ waved at her mom until she eventually looked at the right spot. She speed-walked over to the passenger side, pushing her way through groups of people. JJ hung up the phone and unlocked her car doors. Her mother placed her luggage in the trunk, taking a purse out of one of the bags and then opening the front door to sit in the passenger seat. When she got in she leaned over to kiss JJ on the cheek. JJ maneuvered her way out of the line of traffic and drove home while her mother told her some story about her plane ride. 

Will opened the door as soon as JJ pulled into the garage. Out from the door came Henry, his hair a mess and his glasses sliding down his nose as he hopped down the step into the garage. He reached sticky hands out to the car and shouted. 

“Grandma!” He ran up to her and she picked him up in a smooth but slow motion. She placed the little boy on her hip and he cuddled up to her. 

“Hello there Sandy. It’s good to see ya.” Will had a big smile on his face and he looked so genuine it pulled a smile out of you. Something about Will made you feel like you were loved, just by the way he looked at you. JJ smiled and admired her husband. He noticed her staring and stepped into the garage towards her. He let the door close and he pulled his wife into a hug. He kissed her gently and they smiled at each other for a moment. 

“Well aren’t you two just the sweetest. I remember when JJ’s father used to kiss me like that, he was quite a good kisser.” Sandy ignored the annoyed way that JJ looked at her and placed Henry on the ground. She began to unload her bags and the rest of them either helped, held doors open or played with toy trucks in the living room. 

After dinner had been made and eaten, after Henry was bathed and read to and placed in bed and after Sandy had decided that it was late enough to go to bed, JJ and Will sat together on the couch. JJ sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. Will silently reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with his palm. 

“I am so tired but I don’t want to sleep yet.” JJ whined leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and hold her head up with her hands. 

“We could watch some tv or read?” Will suggested taking his hand back to open his phone and check his email. 

“Or..?” JJ asked looking up at him slightly from her position. 

“Or what?” Will put his phone back in his pocket. 

“We could do something else.” JJ hinted sitting back up, letting one of her hands fall to Will’s knee. 

“Oh,” He looked down at her hand and followed her arm up to her face. “Yes we could do something else couldn’t we?” He stood up and JJ followed suit. She led him into their bedroom. 


End file.
